Wintertime Traditions
by Terrorchen
Summary: Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of short oneshots. WxY Ch. 6 Wolfram goes to the store and ends up buying a special kind of Christmas gift for his fiance. RATING NOW T
1. Christmas Tree

**Summary: **Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri (sort of. . .)

**Warnings: **Cuteness, overuse of commas

**Wintertime Traditions**

_Imagine your OTP putting up the Christmas tree and decorating it ~_ OTP Prompts . tumblr .com

"You really do such a thing on Earth?"

"Yeah! It's a tradition."

"Well, it just seems stupid to me."

Yuuri frowned. It didn't seem stupid to him. On the other hand, bringing a tree indoors and then proceeding to hang ornaments on it would come off as a little strange to someone unfamiliar with the concept.

"But it'll be fun!" Yuuri nearly whined and grabbed Wolfram's arm, "Besides, Greta would love it!"

With that, Wolfram seemed to cave in.

"Alright, we'll do whatever pleases your wimpy wants."

* * *

><p>"So, how does this thing go on?" Wolfram asked, hastily made ornament in hand. The tall fir tree stood in the corner of the King's office, much to the dismay of Gwendal who had left the room in protest.<p>

"Just hang it on one of the tree branches." Yuuri called from the wooden desk where he and Greta were making ornaments from little sticks, clothes pins, loose pieces of fabric, and various other things. Wolfram still found the whole thing dumb, but spending time with his fiancé and adopted daughter was enough for him to remain quiet about it. They seemed to be enjoying it, anyway.

"Okay, that should be enough." Yuuri said. Greta grabbed a handful of completed decorations and made her way over to the tree. It took them half an hour to just about completely fill the tree with the ornaments.

"Yay! It looks so cool!" Greta exclaimed.

"It would look much better if it had lights on it," Yuuri replied, "but it still looks pretty nice."

It just looked like a tree with a bunch of random junk on it to Wolfram. He didn't say anything about it, though. He picked up the last few ornaments and began to hang them on the more bare side of the tree.

"Oh! We forgot this!" Greta ran back over to the desk and picked up a large paper mache star.

"We can't forget the tree topper." Yuuri took the star from Greta. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Umm. . ." Yuuri actually had no idea how he would actually get the ornament to the top of the very tall tree. Perhaps he could ask for help or get a chair to stand on? If he did that, however, Wolfram would definitely call him wimpy for needing assistance. Wanting to avoid that, he reached up as far as he could. Unfortunately, he then toppled into the tree.

"Ah!" Greta let out a shriek as the tree fell over right on top of Wolfram.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary: **Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri (well. . . sorta?)

**Warnings: **Cuteness, too many comma inserted pointlessly

**Wintertime Traditions **

_Imagine your OTP in a snowball fight ~ _OTP Prompts . tumbr. Com

New season, new batch of untrained soldiers. Wolfram let out a sigh as he watched the pathetic display before him. These men could barely hold up a sword. Even his wimpy fiancé could probably win in a duel with these losers without using magic. Yet here he was, out here in the freezing cold, being forced to train these monkeys with swords.

"This is hopeless." Wolfram whispered to himself. He mulled over what training techniques he could use before something cold and solid hit the back of his head. He immediately froze up. Any chattering that may have been going on between the soldiers disintegrated into complete silence. Wolfram whipped around, fireball in hand, only to see nothing. His scowl deepened.

"Run laps!" He ordered to the soldiers, "I'll be back shorty."

He took a few steps toward the direction from which the snowball was thrown.

"And if any of you slack off-" Before he could finish, the young men collectively began to run laps around the castle.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard a small, girlish giggle. A medium sized, snow-covered bush that sat against the stone side of the castle rustled slightly. He walked over to it and peered behind the bush only to find two curled up figures.

"Oh! Papa Wolf!" Greta cried and waved nervously. Yuuri sat beside her and was obviously trying to hold back laughter. She gave Wolfram a small, shaky smile.

"Hello Greta. Yuuri." He gave them both a cold glare.

"D-Don't you have soldiers to train?" Yuuri said and Greta furiously nodded.

"Do I?"

** SMACK**

A ball of snow hit Yuuri's chest and smirk formed on Wolfram's face. The two stared at each other until another ball hit Wolfram. Greta laughed and began to form another snowball. A tall figure walked toward the three. Gwendal cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Your Majesty, you need to-" A large snowball hit his face, followed by shrill laughter.

_Not much of an actually snowball fight, but next chappie should be much better. I'm, uh, very inspired for that one ;)_

_Not in a naughty way! Perverts. . ._


	3. Santa Clause

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri

**Warnings: **Cuteness, comma overload

**Wintertime Traditions **

_You guys know what I discovered today? Blonde refers to women but blond refers to men. Same with fiancée and fiancé. Weird, right? I'm not 100% positive how Christmas goes in Japan. I know they celebrate the capitalistic aspects of it (which is the cool part, anyway) so I'll just take that and run with it. Anyway, I love Miko and I couldn't not include her! Hope you enjoy!_

"Shibuya," Murata Ken entered the office where Yuuri was signing papers; "We should go back to Earth for a while. My parents might get angry if I don't check back with them eventually. Yours probably will, too."

"Oh, please do." Gwendal said before Yuuri could even reply. He massaged his temples, reflecting back upon happenings of the week before. Now every time young Greta saw him, he ended up taking a ball of snow to the face. Plus, he was still finding pine needles _everywhere. _

"And take Wolfram and Greta with you." He added as an afterthought.

"Really!? I can go to Earth with you?" Greta beamed. When she had even come into the room, Yuuri didn't know, but now that she was all excited, he couldn't say no to her.

"You'll have to ask Murata about that." He ruffled her hair. Greta then looked over at the Great Sage with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you can." Murata looked back towards Yuuri, "We should leave soon."

Without another word he turned around and left.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Greta grabbed Yuuri's arm and ran out of the room.

Gwendal, now alone, let out a loud sigh of relief before sitting down and finishing the papers the young king had left unsigned.

"Oh, Yuu-chan you've come to visit in time for Christmas~" Miko Shibuya sang out in glee when she saw the four of them appear in the icey kiddie pool in the backyard. The clean sheet in her arms now lay forgotten on the snow covered ground.

"And you've brought Wolf-chan and. . ." She peered behind them, "Who might this be?"

"Oh, mom, this is Greta." Yuuri motioned to the little girl behind him.

"Hello, miss." Greta, uncharacteristically shy, looked around the small yard in awe.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Miko ran over and grabbed the poor girl, hugging her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Mom!" Yuuri yanked Greta away from her. She pouted but in an instant the smile returned to her face.

"Call me mama, Yuu-chan! Anyway, you should all go and get changed before you catch colds. Wolf-chan and Mura-chan can borrow some of Yuu-chan's clothes and Greta," she turned again to the young girl, "you can where some of Yuu-chan's old dresses!"

Greta threw Yuuri a look of confusion before being dragged into the house by Miko.

"So you're telling me," Wolfram started, doubt in his eyes, "that a large old man is going to come down the chimney in the middle of the night while we all sleep, eat food that has been laid out for him, and leave presents."

Miko nodded and winked at Wolfram, but that part seemed to go unnoticed by the blond.

"And you welcome this?"

She nodded again and let out a laugh.

"Wow!" Greta exclaimed. It had been three days since their arrival. Miko had been showering her adopted granddaughter in gifts and stories about Earth. She also gained about 40 new dresses, some inherited from Yuuri and some brand new. Miko was happy to have such a willing granddaughter to play with. Hopefully Greta wouldn't become _too _spoiled by her actions, though.

"Mom," Yuuri sighed, appearing in the doorway, "do you really need to tell her such things?"

"It's mama," Miko lectured, "and it's her first Christmas. Let it be magical!"

Yuuri shook his head in defeat and walked back into the kitchen. As he took ingredients from the fridge, Wolfram walked up behind him.

"Yuuri," the ex-prince began.

"Yes?" Yuuri replied as he took a baking pan out from the cabinet.

"Is what mama saying really true?"

Yuuri froze mid-action. He didn't really consider that Miko might actually be telling the truth, did he?

"Of course it-," He cut off when he saw the serious expression on his fiancé's face. Well . . . what could it hurt? He held back a smile and continued, "it is."

Wolfram clenched his fists. Whether he was angry at Yuuri for lying or actually believed him, the teen didn't know. He let out a small laugh anyway.

"Hey," He called out, breaking Wolfram from his thoughts, "help me bake these cupcakes."

Yuuri woke up around one in the morning and noticed Wolfram was missing. Not paying it any mind, he tried to go back to sleep. However, nearly ten minutes went by and Wolfram wasn't back yet. The double-black sighed and figured he should get up and go look for him.

Downstairs, he found Wolfram sitting by the fire place, sword in hand.

_Prompt_

_Imagine Person A sitting Person B down to explain Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and/or Santa Claus, which Person B has never heard of (the reason is up to you). However, Person A is doing a terrible job of explaining._

_(Bonus: Person A wakes up on Christmas morning to find Person B sitting by the chimney with a shotgun.)_

OTP Prompts . tumblr . com


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **WolframxYuuri

**Warnings: **Cuteness, comma overload

**Wintertime Traditions **

**Mistletoe**

_I'm not sure if they do this in Japan. I'm like 90% sure they do, though. I even went on a forum to find out. I never really got a clear answer, some people said yes and some people said no. Also, do you guys have any more little drabbles you'd like to see? Like snow angels, building snow men, ice skating, ummm . . . I don't know! I'm kind of out of ideas! What would you like to see? I kinda want to start a REAL fic instead of just little drabbles, but as you can see, I kinda wade in and out when it comes to writing. It takes me so long :O_

_And thanks to Sawyer Fan for reviewing (man I could've SWORN I had put Gwendal's name in chapter 2, must've been accidentally left out. Sorry for the confusion :0 I went back in and fixed it to avoid any future misunderstandings)!_

"Mama Miko, what is that you're putting up?" Greta asked, looking up as Miko hung a small tuff of a festive looking plant above the kitchen doorway.

"It's mistletoe!" The brown haired woman replied. She hoped down from the short stool and smiled down at her adopted granddaughter. When the young girl seemed even more confused, Miko went on.

"If two people walk through the door at the same time, they have to kiss!" She explained. Greta nodded in understanding. It seemed kind of silly, but then again, many of these Earth traditions did.

"Even if they don't want to?" She asked.

"Yup!" Miko replied, "Now, want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah!"

"You're finally back!" Wolfram nearly jumped on Yuuri as he came through the door, grocery bags in hand. He shook the snow off of himself and slipped off his shoes.

"Calm down, calm down." Yuuri sighed, voice muffled by the thick, fluffy scarf wrapped around his neck, "I wasn't even gone half an hour."

"Plenty of time to have been cheating! Who knows how many men and women you could've been with!" Wolfram accused.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, too tired to put up a fight. He lifted up the bags he was admittedly struggling with.

"These are pretty heavy, help me?" Wolfram's expression softened slightly and he grabbed a few of the heavier looking bags.

"Of course a wimp like you can't handle so much stuff." He smirked as they walked into the kitchen. Greta sat at the table, chopping up various vegetables for Miko, who stood at the fridge looking for ingredients. She turned around when she heard the two come in.

"Oh good, you're back. I was just about to call you! Milk is vital to the re-" She was interrupted by a gasp from Greta.

"Hey! You walked under the mindletoe!" She jumped up from the chair, "You have to kiss now!"

A large, menacing grin spread across Miko's face. She closed the fridge and walked over to the two boys. Of course, she had been hoping this would happen. She pulled out her phone, ready to take a picture.

"Wh-what?! No! When did that get there?!" Yuuri stuttered as his face turned red. He looked up and stared at the offending plant in disbelief. Wolfram just stood there in confusion.

"She's right, Yuu-chan." Miko began, letting out a giggle, "That's the rules of _mistletoe_ after all. When two people walk under it, they _have_ to kiss. Why do you think I put it there?"

Yuuri had no reply to that, so he just grimaced, trying to think of a way to get out of it. All of a sudden, his scarf was yanked on.

"Come on, _Yuu-chan_. It's the rules after all." Wolfram pulled his even closer.

"Don't just do as you please!" Yuuri tried to wiggle away from his grasp. He froze up as Wolfram came in for the kill. The blond's lips pressed firmly against his. A flash of white light shook Yuuri from his daze. Miko smiled at her phone.

"Aw, how cute~" She held the phone up to show the picture. "My new wallpaper!"

"No, mom! Delete that!" Yuuri pleaded.

"Not a chance!" Miko held the device to her chest, "Now, who should I send it to? I'm sure Sho-chan would love to see it!"

Yuuri just threw the bags down on the counter rather haphazardly and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. The slamming of a door rang throughout the house.

_Maybe these Earth traditions aren't all so bad._ Wolfram thought.

_Some one should make fanart of that. I have a scarf yanking fetish! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review ~_


	5. Mistletoe Part 2

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **Wolfram x Yuuri and I guess (very slight) Murata x Yuuri

**Warnings: **Cuteness, comma overload, sneaky Murata (o_o)

**Wintertime Traditions **

**Mistletoe Part Two**

"Having a good holiday?" Murata Ken asked his best friend. The two sat at the kitchen table, eating Christmas time sweets. The glasses wearing sage motioned for the platter of sugar cookies.

"Yeah, it has been pretty nice." Yuuri handed them to Murata.

"Been spending time with your fiancé?" A smirk made its way onto the Great Sage's face. Yuuri blushed a deep red but didn't say anything.

"Oh~" Murata teased, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Yuuri snapped and avoided his friend's eyes.

"Nothing-nothing or nothing-something?" Murata had lowered his voice to barely above a whisper.

Yuuri kicked Murata in the shin.

"Yuuri! Come here! I need to show you this!" Greta called from the living room. Relieved to get out of the conversation, Yuuri stood up immediately and walked out of the kitchen, closely followed by Murata.

"What is it you need to show me?" Yuuri asked, leaning against the doorway. Wolfram and Greta sat at the coffee table, Greta holding a large snow globe in her hands. She looked up and gasped. She put the globe down and stood up. Greta the crossed her arms and stared at her adoptive father.

"What?" Yuuri asked in confusion. Greta simply pointed above Yuuri's head to the dreaded mistletoe.

"Oh. . ." Yuuri trailed off. Of course, he and Murata had gone under the doorway at the same time.

"You have _got_ to kiss!" Greta took the rules of Christmas very seriously. She had spent the last few days making sure people kissed when they were supposed to.

"There is no way I'll let you two kiss!" Wolfram jumped up and balled up his fists. Greta grabbed his arm in a small attempt to restrain him. Wolfram shook in anger, practically vibrating where he stood.

"Wolfram, it's the _rules_." She said, barely above a whisper. She looked at the two double blacks expectantly and nodded. Murata's grin impossibly seemed to spread even wider. He grabbed Yuuri's arm and slowly brought his face closer. Yuuri didn't pull away but did blush harder than ever. The instant their lips touched, Murata was propelled backwards.

"Don't touch him!" Wolfram tried to punch the Great Sage, who dodged the expected fist.

"Whoa! Wolfram calm down!" Greta pleaded with him, "You're overreacting! It's just a kiss!"

Murata held his hands up in surrender. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri and dragged him by the arm upstairs. Neither Greta nor Murata said anything for a moment.

"Um. . . you think it worked?" The girl asked timidly.

"Seems like it." Murata laughed and fluffed her hair.

**Yeah, this one was kind of stale, but I wanted to get something out (getting that word total up, lol). Thanks for reviewing even if it sucks! Anyway, I'm working on a full length fic (Wolfran x Yuuri, of course). When it'll come out, I don't know, but I want to have at least 5,000 words per chapter on it, so it'll take me a while to get it out :/**


	6. Christmas Presents

**Summary:** Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta partake in Earth wintertime traditions. A series of oneshots.

**Pairings: **Wolfram x Yuuri

**Warnings: THIS ONE IS RATED T BE WARNED! **Comma overload, Perverted Wolfram (Perhaps? Depends on how you want to see it)

**Wintertime Traditions **

**I'm officially out of ideas, guys. The well has run dry. The prompt ideas have vanished. Poof. Gone. Please suggest something, anything, in a review. PM me if you must! Please give me some ideas! T-T**

**There is a reason this one ended up being shitty! **

One of Miko Shibuya's most favorite hobbies was shopping. She especially loved Christmas shopping. It was going to be even more fun this year since she had her future son-in-law and adoptive granddaughter there with her. It was unfortunate that neither Yuuri nor Murata could come with them (they were studying for a math exam coming up), but at least she had someone to be with.

Miko flipped through the dresses on the rack. The cart already had at least ten dresses of various styles and colors. Greta, who spent most of the day looking around in awe of the modern Earth, was having just as much fun as Miko.

"Isn't this one cute?" Miko beamed as she held up a knee-length, velvet dress. Greta reached out and ran her hands along the red material.

"It's so soft!" The young girl smiled, "Can I try it on?"

"Of course! You'll look so cute!" Miko motioned the girl toward the dressing room before turning to Wolfram.

"Um. . ." She began, "I think other women may become uncomfortable if you come into the dressing room with us."

Miko reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of money.

"Here, take this," She hands him the cash, "Go find something nice! But don't wander off too far! I don't want you to get lost! Or kidnapped!"

She then wheeled the cart towards the dressing room before turning around again.

"Oh and Wolf-chan, Meet us back here in about an hour~"

Wolfram stood frozen for a moment. He had never really been left alone on Earth before, out in public at least. He, of course, recovered from this quickly; it wasn't like he was a wimp or anything, unlike that cheating, Great Sage kissing fiancé of his.

He began walking in a random direction trying to find something worth buying. He glanced at the strange looking Earth currency in his hand and tightened his grip. He passed an elaborate display of bed spreads and fluffy looking pillows. Upon further inspection, they turned out to be quite itchy. They looked pretty enough, but weren't comfortable at all.

He also passed some of the electric lamps. This electricity thing did confuse him quite a bit, but it was interesting. Though, when he touched the light ball inside of the shade, Wolfram burned his finger. It would probably be best to leave the electric things alone.

Wolfram then glanced around and tried to make sense of the various banners and signs hanging around all over the store. They were in the strange Earth language so he couldn't read it, but the one that caught his eye had a large box with a golden ribbon around it displayed across the surface along with a smiling Earth couple.

"Do you need any help?" A high voice called from behind him. Two Earth girls holding large shopping bags smiled at him. When he didn't say anything, the two looked at each other.

"He's a foreigner, maybe he doesn't speak Japanese." The pale black haired one whispered to her friend. The other girl shushed her before speaking to Wolfram again.

"Are you looking for something specific?" The brown haired one asked in a slow and loud voice, as if that would make him understand.

"That sign-" He was cut off by the brown haired girl.

"Oh! You can speak Japanese! It's very good!" She grinned at him. She turned towards the sign Wolfram had been looking at.

"Hehe~" The brown haired girl giggled while the black haired girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "You're looking for a Christmas gift?"

"A Christmas gift?" Wolfram felt confused. Did she mean like the one the man in red supposedly brought?

"Do they not celebrate Christmas where you're from? Isn't Christmas a Western originated thing anyway?" The black haired girl spoke more to herself than anything, but Wolfram decided to answer anyway.

"Not really. I learned everything I know from here." When he spoke, the black haired girl blushed and she bit her lip.

"Well, you should be shopping for a Christmas gift if you have friends or family here," The brown haired girl began, "especially if you have a _special _person. Do you have a _special_ person?"

"Ayano, don't ask such things to a stranger!" The black haired girl scolded her friend in whisper. Ayano just waved her hand in dismissal.

"What do you mean by special person?" Wolfram asked.

"Like a girlfriend! You know, a _lover_." Ayano exaggerated the syllables of the word lover much longer than needed, causing he black haired girl to turn even redder and smacked her friends arm.

"I do have a fiancé."

Ayano's smile widened.

"You have to get them a present! What does your fiancée like? Perfume, make-up, jewelery?"

Wolfram though about this for a moment and shook his head.

"No, Yuuri doesn't like any of those things."

"A tomboy, huh?" Wolfram, not really knowing what such slang terms meant, just went along with it. The girl thought on it for another minute before grabbing Wolfram's arm.

"I know what you should get your fiancée!" She dragged him along, the other girl tottering behind the two.

They entered a section which Ayano called the lingerie department. The area was made-up of deep reds, pinks, and blacks. The black haired girl just stood towards the entrance, refusing to enter the store. Ayano rolled her eyes and chose to ignore her friend.

"Come here." She motioned him over to a large display table.

"Even tomboys like to dress up for their lovers!" Ayano examined the array of very suggestive translucent clothing that wasn't too far off from something Wolfram's own mother would wear. Wolfram really didn't know what to say to this.

"Yuuri wouldn't wear anything like this."

"I don't believe it! I'm sure your fiancée - Yuri, was it? - would be happy to wear something sexy for you!"

Wolfram thought Yuuri was pretty sexy on his own. Not that he'd mind seeing Yuuri dressed in such a way, though. However, Wolfram still wasn't convinced that Yuuri would even consider wearing such a thing. Noticing the uncertainty on the blond's face, Ayano spoke up.

"It's perfectly normal to get your special person something like this. Especially if you're married or engaged."

Such a thing was really such commonplace on Earth?

"Oh~" The strange girl grabbed a sheer, black negligee and held it up. The main part of it looked almost like a one-piece bathing suit with a short skirt that stopped quite a bit before mid-thigh. It had a long, ankle length backing that hung off of the sleeves. The whole thing was see-through and reminded Wolfram of an exotic dancer he once saw on a patrolling trip. It was very sexy, but there was a problem.

"I could never let someone see Yuuri in such risqué clothing!" Especially that Great Sage (he still hadn't gotten over that)! Or even worse, that brown haired half-brother of his!

"Of course not!" The girl tried to calm him, "It would be just for you."

Well, that Wolfram liked.

"I wonder if this would fit."

"One size should fit all. It seems stretchy." The girl tested the fabric and then nodded in conformation.

"You should get this one! It's so sexy and cute~"

Wolfram ended up caving in and buying it.

"Bye bye! And have fun~" The girl winked at him as she walked off with her friend. Wolfram held the boxed negligee close and made his way back to where Miko and Greta had been.

"Ah! You found something! What is it?" Miko clapped her hands together and tried to grab the box. Greta also tried to sneak a peek at what Wolfram bought.

"No," Wolfram held the box away, "This is for Yuuri. Besides, it's only for me to see." Miko looked momentarily confused before letting out a cooing sound.

"Aww~" She squished his cheeks, "You're so sweet!"

When they got back to the Shibuya household, the two boys had finished their studying and were watching some reruns on the TV. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by the arm and dragged him again up the stairs.

"Wh-"

"I got you a Christmas present." Wolfram held out the box after locking the door to Yuuri's bedroom. Yuuri smiled. Wolfram really can be sweet sometimes.

"You know, you aren't supposed to give them away until Christmas."

"An early present then." Wolfram huffed and shoved the box into Yuuri's hands. Yuuri shook his head and laughed quietly. He sat down on the bed and opened the box. He held up the sheer fabric as his face went through confusion, shock, and rage in a split second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

**If you wanted to see what I imagined the lingerie looked like, here is something close to what I imagined (don't worry, it's not too suggestive, no naughty bits are out) the link is on my profile page. **

**Someone needs to draw Yuuri in that.**

**I got the idea from Elf. Who else loves that movie? It's my favorite Christmas movie, even though I really don't like Will Ferrell most of the time. Again, as I stated earlier, please PM me or Review with some ideas for this. I am all out. Completely. I actually pulled all of this out of my ass. So please review, follow, and favorite! **


End file.
